


матрикария

by monstrum



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, АУ, а его посетительницей оказывается девушка из сновидений, где юхён работает в цветочном магазине, и мой текст, лучшие девочки, собственно характеристика всей работы, флористика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: ромашка; символ скромной и нежной любви





	матрикария

на улице пахнет женскими духами, мылом и мокрой древесиной, то есть – весной.

у юхён в руках огромный глиняный горшок с землёй и удобрениями, и она переходит с ним улицу, неловко улыбаясь прохожим. это утро – такое же, как и предыдущее, но что-то в нём отличается, юхён это чувствует даже сквозь ткань своего облегчённого тёмно-синего пуховика. 

может, дело в резко наступившей весне, которой ещё ночью не было и в помине, или в том, что на завтрак её соседки – бора и шиён – сделали коричные вафли и яблоки в карамели, или в том, что дорога сегодня непривычно сухая и по ней так приятно хрустят тонкие каблуки, или в том, что из ближайшей кофейни зазывно звучит любимая песня. 

может, дело вообще в том, что сегодня; именно сегодня; юхён чувствует себя живой и счастливой.   
пьяной тем фактом, что она жива.   
и что она счастлива.

так по-внеземному, по-жёлтому, по-детски счастлива, что разве для счастья этого нужны какие-то причины?

почти в самом пороге цветочного магазина улыбается, опрыскивая высокие зелёные цветы, ханьдун. она приехала пару лет назад из родного китая, чтобы учиться в сеульском университете на юридическом факультете, откуда после первого же семестра по собственной воле отчислилась. 

юхён помнит, как в один вечер они вдвоём пили соджу, закрывшись в кладовке магазина, и много-много говорили, цепляясь друг за друга хмельно и крепко. но даже под соджу ханьдун не рассказала: ни отчего ушла, ни от чего. и сейчас, глядя в это простое и доброе лицо, юхён думает, что это всё пустяки – неважно, почему бежит человек, важно, что в итоге он прибегает к тебе.

– здравствуйте!

юхён всегда приветствует так магазин, ведь в нём не только она, ханьдун и какой-нибудь посетитель. в нём душа – цветы, безгранично красивые и безгранично же печальные в своей скорой смерти. да, они все скоро умрут, – и цветы, и люди, – и нужно успеть сказать вовремя «здравствуйте!»; успеть, успеть, успеть.

– здравствуйте!

с этим же не вопросом и не восклицанием, а утверждением – непривычно резким и провозглашающим что-то важное – в магазин (и, разумеется, судьбу) и входит минджи. она с порога же срывает свой берет, по плечам, обтянутым пальто, спадают красные волосы. 

широко улыбается, господи, как же широко она улыбается!

улыбается цветам, юхён и всему миру заодно.

– можно ли у вас найти ромашки? 

– _можно ли у вас найти дом?_ – едва ли не отвечает ей юхён.

; 

шиён целует бору в висок, делая страшные глаза, и та заливисто смеётся, отбрасывая назад свои длинные волнистые волосы. юхён привыкла к тому, что две её лучшие подруги, по совместительству – соседки, вместе, и даже не чувствует себя (больше) третьей лишней, как если бы мешала им своим присутствием. 

но ещё полгода назад юхён усадила подруг на диван, встала перед ними, почёсывая лоб и недовольно хмурясь, спросила, не нужно ли ей подыскать новое жильё; «вы наверняка захотите жить вдвоём». на что шиён запустила в неё подушкой; «ни за что. лучше найди кого-то четвёртого. никуда мы тебя не отпустим».

и действительно – не отпускали и не отпустили. не отпускают и не отпустят.

– юхённи, – бора нарезает ингредиенты для какого-то салата, – тебе с креветками или с курицей?

– ей со всем, – достаёт апельсиновый сок из холодильника шиён. – сегодня даже не обедала.

бора поднимает голову и осуждающе смотрит на юхён, сидящую напротив и листающую в своём побитом шестом айфоне новостную ленту. 

– что? – зябко ведёт плечом. – всё в порядке, просто сегодня не успела, было много клиентов, мы не хотели закрывать магазин.

шиён понимающе кивает и ободрительно хлопает по плечу, потому что у них троих есть некая связь, за годы дружбы окрепшая, усилившаяся; и все трое, включая саму юхён, прекрасно понимают, что за этими простыми словами-оправданиями скрывается. понимают, потому и не говорят больше по теме ни слова, усаживаясь за накрытый стол.

ужин проходит в этом молчаливом спокойствии, которое юхён привыкла ассоциировать с домом. они включают любимую радио-волну, стучат палочками по поверхности фарфоровых тарелок и алюминиевого чана, в котором свежие салатные листья плавают в соевом соусе, но не размокают, и всё идёт своим чередом. всё так же приятно разрывается конфетой-шипучкой во рту.

юхён как-то странно, должно быть, вздыхает, потому что ей вторит бора, откладывая на салфетку свои палочки и ложку:

– что-то стряслось у тебя на работе?

юхён думает о новом поступлении: душистых розах, которые называются пинкфлойд, о тяжёлых пакетах с удобрениями, об очень колючих кактусах ранее не виденного воочию сорта. 

и о новой клиентке, которую, как юхён с трепетом кажется, ей ещё не раз предстоит увидеть. такие люди всегда сообщают вымышленное имя (она оставила витиеватым почерком на глянцевой бумаге каталога с букетами «джию»), оставляют в залог небольшой аксессуар (серебряное кольцо с мелкими белыми камушками в качестве каймы), непременно возвращаются (стоит ветру с восточного смениться на западный). 

и когда-то с этими людьми вы уже виделись во снах, во снах они тебя целовали и обещали целый новый мир, в итоге обращая чудесную сахарную сказку в сущий горький кошмар.

– ничего, – юхён уже не жуёт, просто делает вид, чтобы отсрочить время ответа. – правда, – она жмурится и глубоко выдыхает, – розы отличные привезли. такие крупные бутоны, розовые-розовые...

; 

да, юхён ночные кошмары снятся: падающий в неоновое огненное подземное царство пол, собственное отражение в зеркале, лишённое глаз или с зашитым ртом, вылезающий из грудной клетки монстр, выдёргивающий цепкими когтями язык, чьи-то дымчатые проворные руки внизу живота, во всех этих кошмарах общий только страх юхён – и крикливое пробуждение, из-за которого вскакивают с постели шиён и бора.

но иногда ей снятся и другие. те, в которых сначала всё будто бы хорошо, так вязко и сливочно – чистая лаванда да карамель, но вязкость становится липкостью, сливки – жиром. дышать всё труднее, а всё из-за ядовитого поцелуя девушки с красными волосами, спадающими по плечам. 

девушка эта оставляет в подарок украшения – бусы, камни в медальоны, ниточные браслеты из золота, в последний раз оставляет серебряное кольцо, юхён тоже ей дарит, но только – цветы, розовые бутоны тюльпанов, ободранные веточки незабудок и кусты мальвы в массивных горшках. 

_ромашки_. 

продолжается это уже несколько лет, и только сейчас юхён убеждена в том, что, вопреки словам всех скептиков, сны всё же бывают вещими. 

с момента первой встречи с минджи проходит две недели, и она до сих пор не объявилась, хотя путём бесед с общими знакомыми (улыбчивая юбин, которая работает в кофейне неподалёку от цветочного; хмурая гахён, продающая в аниме-магазине всевозможный мерч; пахнущий ягодами и океаном минхо, работающий консультантом в парфюмерном отделе двухэтажного торгового центра) юхён удалось найти профиль минджи в инстаграме и страничку на фейсбуке,

а 

кошмар пробуждает юхён в ночь перед второй встречей с минджи.

; 

– ну, и чего ты этим добиваешься? – ханьдун ест пирожок на пару и болтает ногами в воздухе. 

в цветочном – обед, юхён напряжённо листает сообщества, на которые минджи подписана, и буравит взглядом заманчивую синюю кнопку. так просто – написать сообщение. 

– ничего, жуй давай!

и всё же – сложнее, чем прыгнуть с парашютом.

ханьдун понимающе улыбается одними глазами; напоминая тем самым о боре и о шиён; отпивает свою ежевичную газировку и вытирает помятыми салфетками, которые щедро оказались подброшенными в фаст-фудном ресторанчике за углом, худые натруженные руки. 

юхён знает, что эти руки никогда не пахнут мылом, кремом или свежепечёным хлебом. 

эти руки пахнут бумагой, застоявшейся водой и – у самых запястий – железом. 

– как ты вообще поняла, кто из твоих друзей поможет тебе на неё выйти?

юхён по привычке ведёт плечом, не желая признаваться, что когда-то ей встречи с минджи снились. а вместе со встречами – снились причастные к ним люди, обычно знакомые самой юхён.

например, бывшая одноклассница юхён – юбин, как оказалось, с минджи была одногруппницей в университете. или вот – с гахён, которая часто покупает болеющей матери цветы, минджи когда-то занималась академической живописью, а у джонхана в магазине, куда часто захаживает и сама юхён, минджи проводит часы, выбирая себе запахи.

только если об этом юхён заговорит вслух, то и сама поверит в череду случайностей, совпадений, но не судьбоносность; и сама поверит, что воображает себе то, чего, разумеется, нет. и быть не может ни при каких обстоятельствах. ни в одной из пёстрых, жгучих вселенных.

наверное, юхён просто стоит охладить свой пыл и заняться работой в дополнительном объёме, может – чаще ходить в кино и больше художественных произведений читать.

наверное, юхён просто стоит перестать выслеживать минджи в социальных сетях, борясь с едва ли преодолимым желанием начать беседу.

наверное, юхён просто стоит забыть, выбросить из своей головы, как информацию о лабораторных работах по физике в средней школе; выбросить, потому что она никогда больше сюда не...

– ой, у вас закрыто? 

возвращается она со слегка отросшими корнями тёмно-каштановых волос, на минджи корректирующие очки для зрения и смешной кулон с головой белой кошки из «сейлор мун», и ах если бы юхён помнила её имя так же, как то, что ела полгода назад на завтрак! 

– мне всё ещё очень хочется ромашек.

юхён прячет пластиковый стаканчик с остывшим чаем под стол, вытирает и без того сухие и чистые руки и нервно думает: «а мне всё ещё очень хочется тебя», но натягивает свою профессиональную улыбку и приглашает во второй зал, где пахнут, пахнут и пахнут полевые цветы

и где они в итоге проводят более полутора часов, оставляя остальных посетителей магазина спокойной и смешливой ханьдун.

– так, – юхён разгибается над вазами и горшками, плотно прижимая к груди один душный букет, – тебе какие больше нравятся?..

минджи только кивает и улыбается, и каждый цветок, и каждую веточку кличет «прелестными», из-за чего юхён не понимает: неужели ей настолько всё нравится? или настолько противен ей сервис, что хочется взять абы что и сбежать, куда глаза глядят?

минджи на это только моргает, будто говорит: хотела бы сбежать – не осталась бы тут на полтора лишних часа и пошла бы давно домой кормить свою лиловую от рождения кошку.

и тут – на удивление – минджи подходит к юхён и прямо из её рук забирает охапку пиретрума девичьего: маленьких, круглых, пушистых.

– я возьму эти, они напоминают тебя.

юхён делает вид, что её слов не замечает и идёт (почти уверенным шагом) к кассе, уже на месте достаёт из небольшого деревянного сундучка кольцо, оставленное минджи в прошлый раз и проводит им с жутким скрипом по блестящей стеклянной поверхности стола. минджи накрывает её ладонь своей.

длинные красные волосы почти закрывают ей лицо, но юхён видит слабый оттенок улыбки и какое-то неясное, смутное узнавание в глазах:

– примерь.

юхён мотает головой:

– прошу прощения?

– думаю, это твоё, а не моё, – оставляет деньги, забирает букет и не забирает кольцо, мигающее серебром и мелкими белыми камушками в холодном свете лампы. – из того сна, помнишь?

минджи теперь улыбается вовсю и уходит, за ней захлопывается дверь и чистым музыкальным переливом плачет колокольчик на входе. 

юхён возвращает взгляд к кольцу и внутри обнаруживает свёрнутую бумажку с номером телефона: «звони, ведь я за столько лет так и не научилась приходить во сны, не превращая их в кошмары»; юхён выбегает в улицу и долго крутится на месте, пытаясь рассмотреть, где минджи. 

бесполезно – она уже ушла далеко.  
только юхён намерена пойти – дальше.


End file.
